


Void

by Xandir_Vangence



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandir_Vangence/pseuds/Xandir_Vangence





	Void

Despite being a sunny afternoon in Sandy Shores the trailer was atypically cold, reflecting the isolation that essentially perforated him. That routine void like dullness entwining with the room’s harsh chill.

The only comfort, he found, was the glass pipe warming in his hands. The warmth that could never replace that of a person’s skin, but was reassuring all the same. He took the glass to his lips and inhaled deeply, the sweet yet burnt taste resting heavy in his mouth as he inattentively savoured it, allowing his head to fall back before expelling the thick smoke from his lungs.

A familiar rush of self certainty and easement sent their way about him, it took the edge off but the void still lingered, encompassing the air around him like a putrid aura also working it’s way through his body, one that couldn’t be exhaled. 

Nonetheless, the void was reliable. It proved to be the only thing that would never abandon him, never betray him. The anguish was far more manageable when it was so persistent. He could cling to it almost as vehemently as it would to him, never once foreseeing its departure.

The sound of rubber against sand followed by a car door clicking open reached his ears. Michael was here to collect him. The reality of this man being back in his life was something he was striving to ignore. He couldn’t allow himself to submerge in those thoughts, they were too complicated and he wasn’t certain he even wanted to understand. 

Yearning to give himself over to Michael again, to invest all he had into the man and return steadily by his side. Recollections of former years sporadically reminded him of how serene things once were when they belonged to each other.

These thoughts bordering on intrusive as past betrayal promptly abolished them. Aside from being the only regular thing in his life, the void now served another purpose, it relinquished him from ever being hurt like he had been so many times before. It hardened his skin into an armour that denied any sentiment to pass through. 

The audibly determined footsteps advanced towards the unkempt trailer. He had to compose himself, restore his usual demeanour before that door swung open and Michael would acknowledge him. 

Another hit on the pipe helped alleviate these thoughts, cast them aside long enough to hold his unconventional routine while in Michael’s presence.

The flimsy door started to open and he hastily pushed away the apprehension of this agony greeting him once more when he’d next be alone. 

He was starting to recognise that this was all he had now, all he could rely on. The void, and the drugs. That was all he was and all he would ever be.


End file.
